


the house we've put together

by BeesKnees



Series: Offspring [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Vaginal Sex, a return to our smutty roots dear friends, brief mention of past dubcon, brief mentions of warnings in previous tags, discussion of consent, the domestic spinoff no one could have anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: Leon and Chris do it right.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Offspring [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688584
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	the house we've put together

When Chris wakes, he's surprised that Leon didn't rouse him for breakfast. It's his first morning back from a two-week mission. It's still weird how he feels more at home at the house than he does out in the field. That's the first time that's happened since he was pulled into a unending fight against viruses. But it's nice, too, in a strange way. 

There's never any forgetting that this isn't a normal house. But Chris thinks that's part of why he appreciates it too. He and Leon are on a constant countdown of watching the kids grow. 

It's been over three years since Leon made the BSAA and DSO pull 13 toddlers out of Wesker's lab. They have a house full of “teenagers” now – their super-powered children clocking in somewhere around the age of 15, with the mood swings to match, and emotional maturity all over the map. 

Leon likes to bitch about the reality of raising a family that physically ages rapidly and unexpectedly – that it was easy for Wesker to glorify when he hadn't thought about the fact that they have kids with only a few years of life experience, incalculable powers, and all the drawbacks of teenager hood. Their days consist of trying to stop the kids from sneaking out to house parties in the next town over, and when, exactly, _do_ they start trying to teach them how to drive? But they also have to deal with regular check-ins with the BSAA and DSO and constant discussions about when and where and if it's okay to spit venom into someone's eyes or use empath powers to calm someone when they're upset. 

The kids also share something of a hive mind. They can't precisely read each other's minds – but strong emotions can bleed through the bond, alerting the others to when one is in distress. They can communicate ideas with each other if they focus. And maybe if they were a military unit being set into combat, that would be a profound tool. But, for now, it mostly means they irritate each other when one is in a bad mood. It means a lot of mental poking and prodding until one sibling snaps at another.

It's a bond that Chris wouldn't wish on any teenage sibling to share with another teenage sibling.

Chris heads downstairs and into the recently deserted kitchen. Leon is at the counter, back to Chris, working on filling out some paperwork. Chris takes a moment to admire.

“I know you're there,” Leon says, “so stop being so pleased with yourself because you think you managed to sneak up on me.” He doesn't look up from whatever he's working on.

“You ruin everything,” Chris accuses as he goes across the room to get a cup of coffee. There's a plate of eggs and bacon by the coffee maker, and Chris knows the only reason there's any food left for him is because Leon set it aside for him. They could feed three armies with what the kids go through.

He shovels some of the eggs into his mouth, still watching Leon. He's stressed. To be fair, he's stressed a lot of the time. He's the only adult who is always at the house even though he's never by himself. There's always a handful of BSAA operatives, one of them usually Piers Nivans. Chris, of course, is here as often as he's allowed, and Claire spends about half the year at the house as well. But Leon is always here, always playing the parent.

Chris takes a slow sip of his coffee, waiting to see if Leon is going to relent and tell him what's wrong. He doesn't. Because Leon is a stubborn fucker.

“What's wrong?” Chris gives in and asks. 

Leon looks over at him, his expression pinched with a worry that goes beyond the simple day-to-day running of their home.

“Jude's surgery is next week,” Leon says quietly. 

Leon avoids using the numbers the kids were gifted with by Wesker at almost any costs. Because there's 13 of them, sometimes a numbering system is still needed. In the eyes of the people they report to, Jude is still B09W. He's one of the kids that's developed abilities aside of the core set that all the kids share: heightened speed, strength, reflexes, memory, healing, and the connection to the hive mind. 

Jude's ability is simply much more visible than any of the other's. He has wings – very much like a dragonfly's. They've never been easy to hide and the bigger he gets, the more difficult it is. He'd approached Leon weeks ago asking to have them surgically removed. Leon had been unsure at first, but Jude had remained steadfast. He wanted to blend in more easily, and the wings just didn't seem worth it. So Leon had done what he often had to do when it came to the kids: he just trusted them. 

“He'll be fine,” Chris reminds Leon all the same. “It's what he wants.” Leon breathes and nods, obviously going over the conversation they've had many times in his head. 

“What else?” Chris asks, sipping more of his coffee. Leon looks at him suspiciously, as if he's not sure why it's so easy for Chris to tell that there are still things bothering him.

“Nikki wants to go to India with Claire next month,” Leon says, blurting it out like it's a confession. (Nikki would be B02W, no extraneous powers, and, arguably, the “big sister” of the group.) 

“And?” Chris asks. Leon shoots him a look that conveys cursing. 

“They've never been apart from one another,” Leon says, exacerbated. “What if something goes wrong? What if Nikki wants to stay in India with Claire?” There's never exactly been a set timeframe for when the kids will no longer be in Leon and Chris' “custody.” Chris realizes that Leon's afraid they're going to be pushed into that decision by Nikki wanting to leave.

“Leon,” Chris says quietly. He closes the distance between them and presses a hand to the nape of Leon's neck, rubbing his fingers into the muscle there. 

“Nikki is the right one to travel first,” Chris murmurs. “You know she's the most responsible, and she'll do what Claire asks of her. You just make it clear that it's a trip for like a month and Nikki's coming home at the end of it. And then we worry when one of our troublemakers wants to go down to Florida for spring break.” 

Leon closes his eyes at the initial touch and even smiles faintly by the end of Chris' response. 

“Why do you get to walk in and make it seem so easy?” Leon gripes. Chris makes a note to remind him later that he can that because Leon is the one doing all the hard work all the time every day. 

But, for now: “Leon, you're really warm,” Chris says, frowning a little.

“I know,” Leon breathes back faintly, eyes still closed, flush starting to climb up his cheeks. 

_Oh._

And this is a problem that Chris truly can fix. Every molecule of his body vibrates in tandem with Leon's, and the entirety of the world narrows down to the two of them. Chris gets greedy for this feeling sometimes. If he could go back and do it all again, he would always chose not to be infected by Wesker's virus. But now that he and Leon have a hold on what it does to him, Chris can't deny that he does enjoy these days when he's able to just give himself over to a savage need for Leon. For the most part, it doesn't really affect them. Every few months, though, something will just flip inside of Leon, and all that heat and magnetism in between them becomes near impossible to ignore. They either have to give into it or separate themselves. 

It's been awhile, though. At least six months. 

“How long?” Chris murmurs. He's still only holding the back of Leon's neck, but Leon shifts in front of him. 

“When I knew your plane had landed,” Leon admits. Chris had gotten into the States early yesterday and been home by dinner last night. He's embarrassed to admit that he somehow missed the signs last night and, yet, also savagely aroused at the idea of just knowing that he would be home soon had triggered a change in Leon.

Chris plasters himself against Leon's back, feels the shudder that goes through Leon's body.

“Let me take you back to bed,” Chris breathes into Leon's ear. They're still careful when their bodies call to each other like this. After the first time, it's important that it always be a choice between the two of them – there's the constant test of whether or not they're actually in control. 

“I need to finish this,” Leon protests. Chris stops himself from sticking his hand down the front of Leon's pants. He _does_ still groan quietly and press his forehead against the back of Leon's neck.

“You're never going to get anything done while you feel like this,” Chris argues – which is true. It's not just a tactic to get laid. They both know that as long as Chris is in the house, Leon is going to be needy and distracted until he finds a way to satisfy himself. And that way is usually a solid day of fucking in bed with Chris.

Distance does help, but a memorable time, early on, Leon had admitted to Chris that he was hot and aching for him, and Chris had taken a redeye from London to be at the house by the morning. He'd come the very moment he was inside of Leon. They had furiously fucked for three days before Leon could get a grip on himself again. 

Chris is rock hard against Leon's ass, but he doesn't allow himself to grind forward. He can still feel the way that Leon is uncertain. 

“I can go into town,” Chris offers finally, knowing that it won't be enough, but trying to give them some option. It'll be something to take the edge off for Leon if he really feels he needs to get something done today. 

It's not always an easy balance; they're all about the control they exert over themselves and the virus, but there is a level of reality to the fact that willfully ignoring what his body needs is giving the virus a different sort of control. It's stealing more time away from Leon's life that it really needs to. But sometimes, Leon needs that – needs the physical distance even if his mind is entrenched in what he's feeling. Chris knows that Leon is still haunted by the way he had so readily accepted the other men that Wesker had put into his bed. But they've gotten better at navigating this and each other over the years. 

And so it's not a really a surprise to either of them when Leon relents.

“No,” he says, urgently, like he's afraid Chris might walk out the door anyway. “No, fuck--” 

He turns so that his chest is pressed against Chris' and he pulls Chris down into a searing kiss. Chris instantly crowds Leon up against the corner, crushing them together with obvious desperation. Leon is right there with him, though. He braces one hand against the back of Chris' head and, somehow, the flexible fucker gets one leg up and around Chris' hip. 

Chris grinds his hips forward, their dicks rubbing together through the sweatpants they're both still wearing. 

Leon gasps and his head falls back. His eyes flutter shut as Chris mouths at the column of Leon's neck, taking a moment to bury his nose in the space just behind Leon's ear.

“Are you wet for me?” 

Leon nods, his Adam's apple bobbing.

“Tell me,” Chris insists in a low voice.

“I'm wet for you,” Leon says raggedly. And Chris gives in and slides his hand down the front of Leon's pants like he's been thinking about doing ever since he realized that Leon is burning for him. He palms Leon's dick and slides his fingertips down to Leon's lips where he's just as wet as promised. Chris easily presses two fingers inside of him – just to prove that he can – and Leon groans, arching away from the counter.

“Fuck me,” Leon begs, spreading his leg wider. Chris can't help but chuckle.

“If you think I'm fucking you anywhere other than our bed, you're mistaken,” Chris says. “I don't need you to shoot me later, thanks.”

Leon looks like he's about to argue but then just smiles in amusement, entirely aware that Chris is right and Leon doesn't actually want to take the chance of fucking in the kitchen when there's at least 13 reasons not to.

“All right,” Leon relents. “Fair enough.”

Chris withdraws his hand and takes a step back from Leon, taking the time to appreciate the very mussed and arousing image Leon makes.

“C'mere,” Chris murmurs, drawing Leon against him and leading him back to up their bedroom. They kiss the entire way, touching each other with a warm drowsiness. Chris kicks the door open with his foot and pulls Leon in. He pushes Leon unceremoniously down against the bed while he goes back to close – and lock – the door. Chris turns back around to look at Leon, who is trying his best to look at grumpy at being pushed, which is far easier said than done when he's so far gone on arousal. 

Sure enough, Leon doesn't manage to make a smartass comment. Still grinning, Chris pulls his shirt off over his head.

Leon spreads his legs a little and groans: “Fuck me, please.” 

Chris has every intention of doing so. Later, he'll take Leon apart nice and slow until Leon is crying into the sheets. But, for now, he knows he needs to get inside of Leon and get him off as quickly as possible. It's a responsibility that Chris takes very seriously.

He slides his pants and underwear off so that he's standing naked in front of Leon. It's still gratifying to see the way that Leon's eyes immediately drop south, eying his cock as if he's never wanted anything more. 

Chris walks up to the side of the bed but doesn't climb onto it yet. He presses warm hands to the inside of Leon's thighs, able to feel how tight the muscles are there – it's still insanely arousing to know that Leon could kill men with these thighs if he wanted to. Maybe has, for all Chris knows.

Chris hooks his fingers around Leon's pants and pulls them off in one fluid motion. He drops the garment to the floor, guessing they're not going to need it for awhile. Leon looks like he's about to growl and forcefully pull Chris into the bed with him, but Chris plants one broad hand against Leon's chest and pushes his torso the rest of the way against the bed. Then, he grabs Leon's hips and pulls him forward, tilting Leon's hips up so that he's flush against Chris. On the bed, Leon has his eyes closed and is breathing shallowly through his nose.

Chris wraps Leon's legs around his hips and then begins to push inside of him, careful, even despite their mutual desperation. He watches Leon's face the entire time. When he's buried every inch of himself inside of Leon, he stops and rubs his fingers along Leon's hips.

“All right?” Chris asks in a low voice, and Leon nods. Chris starts to shallowly roll his hips forward and follows up with, “Good?” and Leon nods again, biting his lip this time. 

Chris trusts the answer, trusts that if Leon had been wanting to be fucked in some other way off the bat, he'd have been told – or flipped into that position. 

Approval granted and – apparently – Leon S. Kennedy rendered speechless, Chris starts to fuck him. He holds Leon's hips in place and snaps into him with brutal thrusts that are intended for instant gratification. Leon melts back against the mattress, head tilted to the side, hair fanned behind his head. His mouth is open, but he's already so overwhelmed that he seems incapable of making a single sound. He's fucking gorgeous like this, already flushed red from his chest down his navel. 

Chris reaches up to pinch one of those nipples. Leon jerks up underneath him, eyes shooting open, sucking in a long breath – and then it's like sound returns to Leon. He absolutely wails underneath Chris who just holds him in place and makes him keep taking what Chris is giving him. Chris runs the pad of his thumb over the nipple he just pinched, watching as Leon falls to pieces beneath him. But he knows well enough that what Leon needs, so he slides his hand down Leon's stomach and wraps his fingers around Leon's dick. 

He barely strokes Leon once before Leon is coming underneath him. His hips are tilted up as he clamps down around Chris and shoots come up on his own chest. Leon goes boneless on the mattress underneath Chris, and Chris just keeps on fucking him, knowing that he's likely only taken the edge off for Leon. 

“ _Chris_ ,” Leon gasps underneath him, as if Chris is teasing him to pieces instead of just bringing him off for the first time. 

“Yeah, Leon?” Chris breathes back, slowing down the pace a little so that he can grind himself into Leon. Leon moans and pushes his hips down into the sensation. 

“I,” Leon tries, “I _need_ \--”

Chris is half interested in hearing exactly what it is Leon thinks he needs that he's not currently getting. But Chris also has a suspicion that Leon might not even be entirely aware that he's trying to form words at the moment. 

Chris returns to his battering pace, watching as Leon arches and cries out on the bed beneath him. He's mindless with pleasure.

“Is that what you need?” Chris asks, and Leon nods shakily. Chris fucks him back to hardness and when he can feel Leon beginning to tighten, promising to come again, Chris pulls out and drops down to wrap his mouth around Leon's dick while sliding two fingers back inside of him to give him something to grind down on.

Leon wails as he shoots down Chris' throat. 

Chris pulls away, then, giving Leon space to breathe. He sits down on the bed beside Leon and watches as Leon gets his breathing back to normal, eyes still closed. He looks as relaxed as he ever does. 

“Stop looking so pleased with yourself,” Leon says hoarsely, still without opening his eyes. Chris chuckles. He certainly won't in this instance. He feels like he's earned the right to feel so pleased with himself given Leon's back-to-back orgasms. 

“Feel better?” Chris murmurs, stroking his fingers through Leon's hair. If he had to, Chris bets that Leon could head back downstairs and continue on with his productive day with a much clearer head. From the expression that Leon looks up at him with, Chris is guessing they're not leaving this bed for a little while longer.

“You didn't come,” Leon observes, eying up Chris' dick again. 

“I was a little preoccupied,” Chris answers. His answer is teasing, but he can still see the flash of heat in Leon's gaze when Leon is reminded that Chris was purposefully taking care of him first. 

But Leon also rolls his eyes.

“Jesus, what a martyr,” he drawls. He pushes himself up and then shoves Chris' back against their headboard. Chris goes without complaint. He couldn't pick a favorite part of these marathons if there was a gun to his head. He loves taking care of Leon at the beginning, but he equally loves when Leon gets his wits back about him and decides to give as good as he's getting – to remind Chris that the virus puts Chris just as out of his mind as it does Leon.

Leon straddles him and sinks back down on his dick. Chris bucks up into that wet heat, groaning. Leon presses one of his hands to Chris' chest, just above his heart, and he loops his other arm around Chris' shoulder. 

“Ruin me,” Chris pleads. And Leon does. The movements that Leon can make with his hips are positively sinful, and he uses every trick he knows now, riding Chris while piercing him with his stare. 

“I think I want to fuck you later,” Leon says conversationally. Chris nearly comes from the statement alone, which he knows was Leon's intention. He kneads at Leon's hips and bites at his lip, stifling a groan.

Leon grins leanly down at him, knowing exactly what he's doing as he talks. 

“You're not quite as pleased with yourself then, are you,” Leon murmurs, scraping his teeth along Chris' jaw, “when I've had three fingers buried in your ass for 20 minutes and you're crying for my dick?” 

“I'm pleased with _you_ then,” Chris laughs unevenly, but it's true it has been some time since Leon has taken him, and Leon gets competitive when he tops Chris. He can feel Leon's smile against his skin. Leon bites him lightly, moving his hips more forcefully down.

Chris reaches one large hand up to grab at the back of Leon's head, fingers catching in that hair. He's utterly done for. He comes with a ragged groan. He's surrounded in the feeling of Leon, both needy and giving, in the house that they've put together from the messy pieces of their lives. 

Leon shivers on top of him and presses one soft kiss to Chris' jaw before he pulls back so they can look at each other. 

“Love you,” Chris says, still carding his fingers through Leon's hair.

“Love you too,” Leon says without getting out of Chris' lap. “I'm glad you're home.”


End file.
